The Fastest Boat
Go to the boatyard at the docks and steal the fastest boat. Find the switch to lower the boat. Now get into the boat. Get the boat to the mansion. }} The Fastest Boat 'is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by drug baron Ricardo Diaz in from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission Tommy arrives at Ricardo Diaz's mansion to find him shooting at pigeons for defecating on his car. Diaz tells Tommy that the Boatyard in Viceport has built a speedboat for a Costa Rican drug lord, and Diaz asks Tommy to steal the boat. Tommy drives to the Boatyard and discovers that the boatyard is patrolled by heavily-armed guards. He fights his way into the yard and activates the switch to lower the boat into the water. After killing more pursuing guards, Tommy enters the boat and sails back to Diaz's mansion. By this time, Tommy attracted police attention, but he manages to escape back to the mansion with the boat. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the boatyard at the docks and steal the fastest boat. *Find the switch to lower the boat. *Now get into the boat. *Get the boat to the mansion. Glitch *Due to the way the player enters boats, it is possible to enter the boat without lowering it, saving a lot of time and effort. If the player gets as close to the boat as possible then tries to enter, they will be teleported into the boat and automatically be lowered into the water. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $4000. Strangely, the Squalo will be also moored nearby the jetty Tommy delivered to, so he can do whatever he wants with it. Supply & Demand is unlocked and Autocide will be available only if Waste the Wife has been completed. Post Mission Phone Call *Mr. Black''': Get to the payphone next to the Mall in Washington. Gallery TheFastestBoat-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy shooting at members of the team who built the boat. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy sailing back to Diaz's mansion whilst being chased by the police. Walkthrough TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at Diaz's mansion in Starfish Island to find him shooting pigeons with a shotgun out of a balcony at the back of the mansion. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Diaz hears Tommy's footsteps and turns around, pointing his shotgun at him. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Diaz jokes to Tommy about shooting the pigeons. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Diaz stops joking and talks to Tommy about the job. Diaz rhetorically asks Tommy if he knows who owns the fastest boat on the east coast. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy that it's him who owns the fastest boat and wants it to stay that way. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy that the best thing for a drug smuggler is a fast boat that could deliver drugs in little time. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy of rumors that the boatyard in Viceport has completed a faster boat than Diaz's own for some Costa-Rican gangster. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy to go to the boatyard and steal the boat for him. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|After telling Tommy to go steal the boat, Diaz continues to shoot at pigeons. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy on his way to the boatyard. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy arriving at the boatyard in Viceport. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy taking care of the thugs guarding the boat at the boatyard. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy spots the boat hanging above the water. His next objective is to find the switch to lower it. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy taking care of the mechanics inside of the garage that were guarding the switch. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy, about to push the switch and lower the boat. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|After lowering the boat, Tommy fights his way out. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy, about to get into the boat. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|After getting into the boat, Tommy has to sail it back to the mansion. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy sailing back. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy arriving back at the mansion. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy parking the boat. TheFastestBoat-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 16 - The Fastest Boat (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 16 - The Fastest Boat|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}hu:The Fastest Boat ru:The Fastest Boat Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City